


Then I saw you (and I knew)

by narumei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bathtub Sex, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, One-Sided Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumei/pseuds/narumei
Summary: They met at a gala, it was so crowded but somehow, someway—they kept looking at each other’s eyes. Mark’s eyes were just as cold. His eyes shined like a feline—piercing at Lucas’.





	Then I saw you (and I knew)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there any typos/spelling errors/misspellings!

Mark remembered Lucas—_Yukhei_. 

Young, bold, and egotistic. Mark’s childhood rival. He still remembered the day when they met for the first time. Lucas’ eyes were cold and a bit..lonely. They were only ten years old when they met each other.

Lucas didn’t greet him, didn’t give him a smile, didn’t say a word. And Mark didn’t expect him to, he never expected anything from someone like Lucas Wong.

They met at a gala, it was so crowded but somehow, someway—they kept looking at each other’s eyes. Mark’s eyes were just as cold. His eyes shined like a feline—piercing at Lucas’.

From the very beginning, they hated each other. Lucas was straightforward and impatient, always wanted to be in charge—whenever they crossed path at school they always tried their best to avoid one and another. _It was for the best_, Mark thought.

And yet, fate _apparently_ had another plan for them. They started meeting more frequently (than necessary). Whether it’s at a party, an event, or simply a meeting. Both of their parents became close, perhaps too close.

Lucas didn’t like that, neither was Mark.

The two of them barely talked. 

All they knew was hatred—toward one and another.

Conceited, manipulative, and arrogant. That was Mark in Lucas’ eyes. They both had certain reputations they needed to keep—to be victorious. To look strong. 

“_Markie_.” Taeyong used to call him that. “_At the end, the only one really matter is yourself. Other people aren’t important. If they aren’t family, other people don’t matter_.”

_Other people don’t matter_, his older brother stated.

Mark looked at Lucas, silent. Merely silent.

Both of them didn’t make a sound, didn’t say a word, _didn’t know what to do_.

But then, _once again_, fate made another plan for them.

One day, Mark had randomly found Lucas looking at a tree—they were thirteen, almost fourteen—Mark’s eyes were wide. He was confused. Mark didn’t wanna leave the guy alone. It was raining really badly, Mark was about to call for one of his men to get the limousine, but then he saw Lucas, standing near a tree.

He was alone.

_Hey, what are you doing?_

Mark wanted to speak to him.

And without thinking any longer, Mark dashed toward Lucas with an umbrella. It was cold, freezing. _It was bad_. 

Mark didn’t say a word, but he pushed his umbrella forward—covering half of Lucas’ head. And Lucas turned to look. _His eyes, it were red_. He was crying. 

_Why are you crying?_

Mark didn’t know what to do—he didn’t even know how to comfort people. Lucas was wet all over. He looked cold. Cheeks were pale, eyes were tired, even his hands were trembling.

“Come with me.” _What the fuck is Mark saying now? Is he finally out of his mind?_

Lucas hummed a yes as he grabbed the umbrella out of Mark’s grasp to hold it for both of them, he walked closer toward the latter’s side—but not close enough for Mark to feel the wet clothes Lucas was wearing.

Mark sighed quietly. It was raining really badly and Lucas looked like he was about to faint at any moment. They both walked side to side. There was no conversation, _only the rain_. Mark stared at Lucas’ hand that was holding on their umbrella. The man was _freezing_.

_Mark needed to hurry_. 

And so, without hesitation, Mark instantly held on Lucas’ arm—pulling them as they started to run. The taller didn’t make a comment about it, probably too tired to ask. 

Mark ran toward an empty church. Carefully closing his umbrella as they walked inside. Mark sighed when he noticed how wet his own hair was getting, but that wasn’t the problem he needed to be concerned at that moment. Lucas had his head down, looking at the ground as he walked behind Mark.

“_Sorry_.” Lucas’ voice was so soft, barely an above whisper. Mark looked up at him. Their faces were close, Lucas’ messy bangs were covering the taller’s eyes. “What were you doing there?” Mark dared to ask.

“I was grieving.” Lucas answered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know..” Mark muttered. “A-Are you okay?”

“No,” Lucas shook his head. “But I’ll try to be. I’m sure Marco is happy now in heaven.”

_Ah..it’s his bunny_.

“Mark, thank you.” Lucas continued. “I don’t know why you helped me, but thank you—_thank you_ for being there when no one wants to be there for me.” He smiled tenderly.

Something moved inside Mark. It sting, hearing about the fact that no one was willing to be there, to wait for Lucas in the rain..it saddened Mark somehow.

He clenched his hand. This feeling..it was not something Mark familiar with.

_Other people don’t matter._

Mark suddenly hated those words.

* * *

The beaming sunlight flashed through the thick glass window. Mark was humming a familiar song as he continued reading his book. When he was about to flip the page, the ring on his finger shined and dazzled before his dark orbs.

Mark sighed, grabbing his cup of tea to get a warm sip. He turned his head to look at outside. A few maids were busy working on the backyard, planting and moving some flowers. 

It was Lucas’ mom beloved garden. 

“_Minhyung, please take care of my son._”

Mark remembered her last words toward him. 

She was a very sweet woman despite how rough and sharp-tongued she always acted in front of Lucas.

Mark decided to get up and made a quick stop to the kitchen since he was starting to get a bit hungry. He saw a few maids talking and giggling toward one and another in the corridor, Mark smiled at the sight. _Well, I better not bother them_.

He saw an apple in a pile of fruits on the long kitchen counter. Mark reached over it, _I guess this will be fine too_. He walked to grab a knife and a cutting board. 

Mark flipped the knife on his hand before he began to chop on his fruit. His brother used to do this a lot for Mark. Taeyong used to give him a lot of delicious food and treats, whether it was chicken, steak, bacon and eggs, fruits, vegetables—he was the best chef.

Ever since Mark got married to Lucas, he rarely saw his beloved brother. There was a part of him who loathed for agreeing to be married so soon, he still wanted to be free—to not be an adult. But of course, at the end of the day—everything that Mark did right at that moment was for his _family_. It what Mark’s parents wanted too anyway.

Both Lucas and Mark came from a very wealthy families. Mark was the second heir of the Lee’s corporation, the most renowned and highest economic company. While Lucas was the second generation Chaebol.

When it came to money and reputation, they were the top. And the fact they were married—it made their families and relations even more powerful.

They were already engaged when they were young. Lucas and Mark even went to the same prestigious highschool, and although they were in different crowds—they were still looking after each other. When Mark told Lucas to try and date other people, the latter refused. And despite how popular they both got, Lucas still had his eyes on Mark. 

There were some days when Lucas liked to follow him around, he was like a guard dog. But Mark never made a comment about it. Lucas was his best friend. Mark didn’t need anyone else to be by his side, he **only** needed Lucas.

“_Mark_,” 

The said male finally woke up from his thoughts. Mark hissed quietly when he accidentally cut his skin.

Lucas was standing beside Mark, wearing a long brown coat with his styled black hair. He stared at Mark with a tender look. The latter tried to smile.

“Welcome back,” Mark spoke, trying to hide his finger.

Lucas who noticed that immediately grabbed the other’s arm, forcing Mark to show his bleeding finger.

“KUN! GO GET SOME MAIDS HERE!” Lucas yelled on his communication device that way hanging on the tip of his collar before he turned it back off. Mark held onto his own chest, worried his heart might tried to pop out. Lucas looked really furious, Mark could only swallow at the sight.

The familiar three maids ran into the kitchen with anxious expressions. Lucas glared at them, deathly.

“I TOLD YOU GUYS TO KEEP MY HUSBAND HAPPY AND RELAXED WHEN I’M GONE, YET YOU GUYS CAN’T EVEN DO THE SMALLEST THING LIKE _THIS_?” Lucas kept yelling. 

“Lucas! Calm down!” Mark tried to get a hold on his shoulders.

Lucas turned around to face his husband, his eyes softened as quick as a light. Mark squished Lucas’ bicep, giving the latter a pleading look. 

The taller sighed, sliding his long arm around Mark’s waist and quickly dragging him out of the kitchen. The latter didn’t question him, Mark obediently walked along with him. At times like this, Mark knew he must be calm and patient.

Lucas ended up dragging Mark to their room. He didn’t even have the chance to take a bite on his apple, that thought kinda frustrated Mark.

“Why are you pouting like that?” Lucas questioned, putting Mark (to sit) on the bed.

“I was planning to eat an apple—_my_ apple.” Mark said honestly. “I was just about to put the pieces on a plate.”

Lucas rolled eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic, Mark. You can just tell the maid to bring it here.”

“I knew I could, but I could just do it myself—so why bother them?” Mark huffed, about to get up again.

Lucas grabbed Mark’s arm, “Didn’t I tell you? Let the maids, the servants do it for you. You’re my husband now, I want you to focus and take care of me only. Your responsibility as my husband is to always remain by my side. Look only at me. Stay with me.” He pulled Mark onto his lap, earning a surprised look from the latter. “And yes, I know how capable you are Mark, how independent you are. I _know_ you. And I don’t mind, I don’t mind about the fact that you want to do many things by yourself. In fact, I love how selfless my husband actually is. I love your cook. The things that you made _only_ for me.”

Lucas leaned his face closer. “But one thing I can’t stand the most, I hate it when you’re hurt. I don’t care how small the wound is, how small the pain is.” He put Mark’s chin between his fingers. “From now on when I’m not at home, I forbid you to be in the kitchen. If you want food, call the maid or servant. Do you understand?”

“Lucas, you’re overreacting again–”

“_I said_, do you understand?” Lucas repeated with more force in his tone.

“Do you really think I would listen to you?” Mark dared to fire back.

Lucas smiled, somehow cheekily. “My statements are always absolute. Even if you try to break the rule, to get into the kitchen—I could just tell Hendery to take care of you. I’ll make sure he guard the kitchen when I’m gone.”

Mark squinted his eyes, not backing away. “I’m sure there’s another twist. You know me too well, Lucas. I always do what I want, and a challenge like that would just make me want to rebel even more.” 

Lucas’ smile turned quite wicked. “Oh, I know. That’s why I love challenging you. Plus, you know I could never be angry at you. Although, if you really ended up breaking my rule later on, even after I tell Hendery to keep you out—then all I have to do is kill him instead.”

Mark wanted to mock him, “What a cheap trick,”

“As long as that trick can keep you safe, I don’t care.” Lucas spoke, voice above a whisper. “_Nothing_ matters but you, Mark. If I see even another scratch from you when I’m away again, I might actually snap.”

Mark sighed, _maybe if you didn’t sneak up on me—that wouldn’t happen!_

* * *

The day began with the sound of chirping birds and the bright sunlight. Mark slowly opened his eyelids. His eyes were a bit hazy, pushing on the covers to sit down and rub on his eyes. He turned around to see his husband still sleeping peacefully on their bed. Mark smiled at the sight.

Mark laid his head back, carefully studying the defined and flawless feature. Honestly, Lucas had a very Casanova face. Despite waking up to him almost everyday, Mark still could be amazed by Lucas’ good looks at every now and then.

And not just that, Mark was also amazed at the fact that someone like Lucas could turn to be someone so emphatic and mature. The second generation Chaebol was well-respected by a lot of people by now.

It was still a surprising thing (for Mark), even til the end, he was the one Lucas wanted to marry.

Mark didn’t even have the chance to date other people because of that. Lucas kept telling him, he didn’t need anybody else but Mark. 

Mark chuckled softly before he touched Lucas’ cheek. 

Honestly, he’s really happy even with this outcome. He’s happy to be married to Lucas. He’s happy that he could make Lucas happy.

“Mark Wong, stop staring already. You’re making me shy.” Lucas grabbed Mark’s hand, opening his eyelids slowly. 

Mark felt something moving within him, his cheeks were burning. 

Lucas smiled, wide. Pulling Mark into an embrace. The latter felt the heating warm between their bodies. Lucas had his chin on Mark’s small shoulder, kissing it lightly. “Wanna make out?” Lucas asked shamelessly.

“Right now?” Mark chuckled.

Lucas leaned in, and Mark could feel the other’s warm breaths against his lips. Lucas cupped Mark’s cheeks, pressing both of their lips together. Plump, tender lips met soft and thin ones. Lucas was kissing him like he’s something so breakable, something so precious, something so _important_.

They slotted together in an almost perfect rhythm. Lucas was full of warm, his lips were heating against Mark’s ones. His heart beat even more uneven, like it was about to burst. 

Mark was so focused on thinking he nearly forgot to breathe. It took every inch of his soulful body to not pull away. This wasn’t their first kiss, yet it still affected him so much. Lucas was kissing him with full of passion. It almost felt like Lucas was sucking and consuming his oxygen.

Lucas pressed his lips a little harder. Asking and wanting for more. Lucas hummed as he rolled his body on top of Mark, crushing the shorter’s body with his weights. Mark felt a shiver running down his spine when Lucas’ cold, thick fingers started touching his throat.

The kiss was starting to get more heated and brutal. Mark parted his lips even more, breathlessly and willingly. Lucas took it as an invitation, slipping his tongue inside that hot and soft cavern. Mark couldn’t breath, his eyes were watery. Lucas was squishing his throat, slow and careful.

Their salivas became one and full. Mark had the urge to bite on Lucas’ tongue, mouth. His heart was thumping too much for his own liking. All the sounds he wanted to let out got blocked by Lucas’ hot, sweet lips. Lucas kept swallowing Mark’s voice and oxygen.

It all starting to get dangerous.

Lucas was using his power and dominance, keeping Mark in his place. It all felt so overwhelming, so intoxicating. Lucas kept trying to swallow him whole. He felt close and wet, and hot, and perhaps too breathtaking. 

As much as Mark wanted to push him away, _to fucking breathe_, the other’s mouth was just too addicting. And Mark nearly whined when Lucas decided to pull away first.

“I love you, _Minhyung_.” Lucas murmured against Mark’s jaw, giving it some smooches and bites. Mark felt lightheaded, he was gasping for air. His throbbing heart still felt so loud, probably due to the shock.

Mark chuckled, “Were you trying to kill me?” He pulled on Lucas’ hair. Both of their eyes met—and Mark almost shivered when he saw the other’s expression. His dark predatory eyes and wolfish grin, Lucas looked like he was about to eat Mark alive.

The latter let out a raspy breath, not sure on how to react. It was ridiculous how affected he was. Lucas was pressing, tugging him close. Their breaths mixed with one and another, and Mark waited—anticipated for Lucas to make another move.

“I really want to eat you up.” Lucas confessed, he leaned to press his mouth against Mark’s throat. The latter yelped, feeling those sharp teeth sinked down on his skin. It was too sudden and forward. 

Lucas continued doing it for at least six minutes. His fangs were biting so slowly yet deeply, leaving many dark red purple-ish traces against his milky skin. Lucas felt triumphant, licking on the marks he purposely gave—_it was his marks. His ownership_.

“I heard from Hendery you’ll have another meeting with Jaehyun today,” Lucas smirked, removing himself away after he gazed over the younger’s neck, for one last time. _Perfect_. “How come you didn’t tell me about that, Mark Wong? Were you planning to sneak out?”

Mark sighed, “I just didn’t think it was necessary for you to know.”

“Why? You can’t handle my reaction?” Lucas chuckled cheekily as he stood up from his bed.

Mark got up into a sitting position. “Lucas, Jaehyun is merely a business partner. Nothing more.”

“He likes you, Mark. He’s interested in you.” Lucas began, lips turning into a thin line. “In fact, he has been crushing on you since we were still in highschool. _He_ wants you, the way _I_ want you.”

Daggers within his eyes, Lucas looked like he was ready to stomp and stab someone’s heart.

“But you’re mine. You have always been mine. And I don’t like it when people stare at you with the same stare I always give you.” Lucas spoke, angry and possessive. 

“He–”

“Don’t get so close to that guy if you don’t want something bad happen to him, _Minhyung_.”

Mark threw him a glare.

And Lucas smirked arrogantly at his husband in return.

“Don’t you dare, _Yukhei_.”

“Just fucking watch me.”

* * *

“Woah, Xuxi said that to you?” Johnny laughed beside Mark.

Mark huffed, “You know how possessive he can be at times.”

“Oh Mark, you sweet cute little thing,” Johnny smiled at him. “He’s not just being possessive, he’s being territorial over you. And you know that.”

Mark hummed. Him and Lucas had been together for a really long time, before they grew to be the person they had become, Mark and Lucas only had each other to rely on—outside of the families of course.

They shared a bond, a connection. Even when they just got in middle school, Lucas had always been protective of him. Mark didn’t understand why, but he never complained. 

Although, he guess.._love_ kinda started upgrading many things in their relationship. Lucas’ cute protectiveness turned into jealousy, possessiveness, and he could really be infuriating at times. Mark was a model student, and very sweet too—there’s no wonder why he could be loved so easily. Honestly it was the same for Lucas, many people were crazy about him too.

Though Lucas barely knew it since he just never cared enough at the time. He was way too busy watching and searching for Mark, even from afar.

No one else mattered in his eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” Mark said. 

“Mark Wong, do you even know how capable your husband actually is? With his status, position—”

“Lucas isn’t a bad guy, Johnny.” Mark interrupted.

“I know he’s not,” Johnny spoke, voice soft and calming. “But he’s crazy about you. If he wants to kill, _he can_. _He might_.”

_That is true_. Even Mark couldn’t deny that fact, when Lucas had his mind on something—Mark could never stop him. As much as he wanted to believe in Lucas. (The latter hated seeing Mark being unhappy, and Lucas killing people would just make Mark really unhappy.) There was still one more thing Mark needed to remember, Lucas had a very limited patience. If Mark continuously made the same mistakes Lucas warned him about, the taller might actually do it. 

Lucas sometimes really confused Mark. His expression and true feelings were not synchronized in many occasions. He could be unpredictable.

“Mister Wong, we have finally arrived.” The driver called out after opening the door for Mark.

Hendery was already outside the mansion, waiting for Mark to get inside. 

“We can have this chat in another time, Taeyong is already waiting for me at home.” Johnny told him, a tender smile was showing on the older’s feature.

“Johnny Lee, don’t tell me he’s being possessive over you too.” Mark wanted to tease him.

“Well Mark, tell you what—we both are damned with possessive husbands.” Johnny responded childishly.

Mark chuckled at that. “Well, at least I’m not the only one then.”

Johnny nodded, waving his hand at Mark before his car finally drove away.

When Mark finally turned around, Hendery already bowed at him. Mark smiled, greeting him with a ‘good evening’ before he actually walked in.

Mark had been gone for at least five hours.

He started walking toward the stairs, _Lucas was probably waiting for him_. Mark chuckled softly at the thought.

“_Yukhei_, I’m back.” Mark called out after he got inside their bedroom. Lucas stood near their post bed, half naked as he just got out from the bathroom. “Welcome home, honey~” Lucas cooed with a grin, letting his towel slid down to his neck.

“Did you miss me?” Mark asked, walking closer toward him.

“Do I ever not miss you?” Lucas cupped Mark’s tender cheeks, capturing his lips immediately.

Water droplets kept hitting Mark’s skin. He tried to ignore the wet feeling as he held onto the towel that was hanging around Lucas’ neck.

Lucas ended up backing Mark against the wall, lips still connected with each other. Mark groaned and grumbled during the kiss when Lucas pressed him even harder against the hard, cold wall. The taller flicked his tongue to shove it inside Mark’s mouth. _This was escalating too quick_, Mark thought when Lucas started putting more force into the kiss, dominating and rummaging Mark’s sweet, hot cavern.

Mark let himself being drowned, being melted—like a candy. The way Lucas’ lips moved so greedily, he was being so impatient. Mark tried kissing back with as much power. _And boy, it felt so vile_. He could tell his lips will be looking so red and swelled at the end.

The younger gasped when Lucas suddenly picked him up, and instinctively Mark wrapped his legs around Lucas’ hips. The latter walked them both back inside the bathroom, Mark narrowed his eyes and saw the bath up fuming with smoke.

Lucas threw away the towel around his neck and quickly pushed Mark inside the hot bathtub. The younger winced, widening his eyes with full shock. He was wearing a very expensive, branded clothes and now it was all wet. 

Lucas laughed at him.

“Lucas, what the fuck?!” Mark groaned in annoyance.

“Oops, sorry about that.” The said male muttered. “Let’s take those fabrics off now.”

Mark whined, “You want to do it here?”

Lucas hummed in return, starting to remove Mark’s clothes one by one—from the top—from his beloved jacket suit, black tie, and dark navy shirt. 

The younger widened his eyes, he felt like he was lost for words after Lucas quickly pulled his pants and boxer away. Mark swallowed hard, cheeks were burning due to the heat—_and Lucas_.

“Lift your legs up, kitten.” Lucas cooed.

Mark bit his lips, obeying the other’s words.

Lucas grinned, feeling satisfied. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo—coating it all over his own long, thick fingers. Mark threw him a sharp look, _shampoo? Really?_

The older began with one finger, rubbing it around Mark’s rim before he actually pushed it inside.

Mark let out a loud gasp when he felt Lucas’ finger inside him. The former threw his head back against the hard tub. His breath hitched, feeling the smooth movements—in and out, push and pull. Lucas watched him, a foxy grin was plastered on his face. Mark really wanted to punch that guy sometimes. _Did he even know the effect he had on Mark?_ His dark, starry orbs were so focused. Mark moaned lowly.

Lucas took that a signal to put another finger inside him, thrusting it harder and deeper this time. Mark whimpered whilst Lucas had his other hand holding onto the younger’s thigh, pulling his legs apart even more. Lucas continued stretching him in and out. 

Mark mewled when he suddenly felt Lucas thrusting one more finger inside his rim. Flexing forward and backward, until he finally hit Mark’s most sensitive spot. The younger hissed at him, body trembled with pain and pleasure. 

“Oh kitten, is this good enough for you?” Lucas’ tone was clear and deep.

“Yes.” Mark ensured, voice was above a whisper.

Mark had always been quite sensitive when it came to fingering. And Lucas loved it. Especially on days like these—when they fucked after a long tiring day. There were times when Mark would get all frantic and became a writhing mess. His glossy eyes and cherry lips, it would make Lucas wanting to fuck him even harder. But there were also days when Lucas felt the need and want to be in charge of their games, touching and fucking Mark the way he wanted—bruising and marking him like a brand. He would be out of control. _He was the beast_.

And today was Lucas’ day.

Lucas connected both of their lips together. His fingers that were inside Mark had finally made it way toward the younger’s throat, rubbing and stroking it like Mark was a piece of glass. Lucas was a good kisser, Mark admitted that.

Mark might had never dated anyone before, but he did have his moments with other people—boys, girls—Mark had kissed them all, most of them were merely for practice though. And yet none of them could ever compare to the way Lucas’ lips always touching against his. 

Lucas’ hands gripped Mark’s waist, pulling him forward. The younger groaned lowly, he was losing himself to the feeling of Lucas’ tongue exploring and licking inside his mouth. Mark had his arms around Lucas’ back when the latter began to push his erection inside Mark’s den.

Lucas fucked him hard, like he meant it. like he wanted it. like he needed it. It was like a trance—a fast, dangerous trance. Mark moaned loudly over Lucas’ mouth as the older continued thrusting back and forward. 

His muscles were clenching hard around Lucas’ length. Mark wanted to pull away from the kiss, he needed to breathe—to let out his goddamn voice. But Lucas wouldn’t let him, he bit on Mark’s bottom lip—hard enough to draw blood. Mark hissed inside his mind as he clawed his fingers against Lucas’ back, earning a loud growl from the latter.

Lucas loved playing dangerous games. _He_ was _the_ fire, hot and flaring. Dominant and insisting. Nothing ever held him back. He loved power. Especially when it came to overpowering his beloved husband in the bedroom. Lucas’ eyes were sharp and enticing, he continued thrusting into Mark with bold movements—loving the loud cries Mark kept shouting out.

Mark felt pain all over his body. He even tasted the metallic flavor on his mouth. His eyes watered, and his cheeks were flushing crimson red. 

Lucas’ breaths were heavy, continuously huffing as he kept thrusting and hitting the abused heat. Mark moaned Lucas’ name, over and over.

‘_Yukhei. Yukhei. Yukhei._’

When Mark felt the warm water hit his own erect cock, he keened. He might come right then and there. Lucas kept fucking into him with certain paces. And Mark could feel himself starting to drown—slowly inside the water.

Thank god Lucas had his hands secured around Mark’s neck, so he didn’t end up fully drowned. 

“Yukhei,”

Mark rasped.

“_Harder_.”

* * *

Mark ended up limping the next day in his own event. This time Lucas was there—watching him with his eyes. The corner of Lucas’ lips were lifting into a smirk.

Mark wanted to punch him but he knew, he couldn’t. Taeyong was there, Jaehyun was there, there were many people in that room. This was an important occasion for the Lee’s corporation and Mark just really had to hide his pain away. 

When it was Mark’s turn to give his speech, he tried to keep his legs steady. But he saw it, in the corner of his eyes, before he turned to look in front as he stood on the podium—he saw Johnny was laughing quietly at him.

Mark tried to shrug it off to focus his gaze upon his audiences.

As he began to give off his speech, Lucas could finally see Taeyong sensing and noticing some stuff when his brother was speaking. The speech was clear and loud, it was good, it was perfect. But by the way Mark’s legs kept trembled behind the podium, Taeyong knew something was up.

Lucas and him were sitting next to each other. The former threw Taeyong a knowing smirk when the older Lee turned his face to look at Lucas.

“Xuxi, what the fuck did you do to my brother?” Taeyong husked.

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Lucas muttered. “Don’t you see those marks that are hiding under his collar?”

They were both seated a few meters behind Mark.

Lucas saw his husband stretching his neck a few times uncomfortable as he continued speaking.

“You’re insane, Lucas.” Taeyong sighed.

“What? You never have sex with Johnny before? Never make him cry and beg for more?” Lucas whispered, like a dangerous spell against Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong turned to look, he sighed in relief when he saw Johnny was busy talking to Yuta.

“Shut your damn mouth, Lucas Wong.” Taeyong whispered back with daggers in his eyes. 

“You and I, Taeyong.” Lucas grinned, turning his head to look at his Mark. “You and I, we both are the same type. You know me like I know you.”

“_God_,” Taeyong groaned. “You’re lucky at least he can walk.”

“Not properly anyway.” Lucas smirked. 

Taeyong stared at him in disbelief. It wasn’t the first time he saw his brother with marks all over his skin, he knew Lucas was a territorial guy—it’s so obvious, especially when Jaehyun was around. And Mark probably still feeling sore since he acted like he wasn’t in so much pain right at that moment, but Taeyong wasn’t oblivious—he’s pretty sure Johnny, his husband, already caught the hints as well.

“Honestly, Lucas,” Taeyong began. “What is your problem with Jaehyun anyway? He’s actually a cool guy.” Jaehyun was actually one of Taeyong and Johnny’s closest friends.

“I hate the way he looks at _my_ Mark.” 

Taeyong snorted, “It’s not Mark’s fault that he was born so cute and lovable.”

“Whatever.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Lucas, you don’t need to worry about Jaehyun. I assure you, the feelings he has toward Mark is long gone now.” Taeyong started. “He only thinks Mark as his sweet little brother.”

“And how would you know that?”

“You know Doyoung, right?” 

“Yeah, I know him. Why?”

“Jaehyun is now engaged to that guy.” Taeyong smiled at Lucas.

* * *

Mark rushed inside the restroom, immediately standing in front the mirror. He huffed while quickly unbuttoning the upper part of his shirt. Mark tilted up his head to look at his neck.

He frowned, it was a mess. The image of Lucas’ sharp teeth sinking onto his skin, Mark groaned frustratingly. The marks were still fresh and a bit stinging. 

“Nice hickeys you got there.”

Mark jolted at the familiar voice. When he turned around, he was met with a grinning Jaehyun. The man had his arms crossed over his chest, his head rested against one of the door frames. 

“What are you doing here?” Mark asked rather rudely.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Jaehyun walked closer toward the washstand. He looked at the mirror and back to Mark. 

Jung Jaehyun. A sweet, charming guy who could make anyone wrapped around his finger with just one stare. Mark got to know him through Taeyong, and they talked for the first time in the basketball season in high school. Mark still remembered the way Jaehyun smiled at him so lovelily—_he looked like a prince_.

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I asked the obvious.” Mark chuckled awkwardly. 

Jaehyun snickered. He began washing his hands as he looked at Mark’s reflection in the mirror. “Are you planning to cover that up?” He referred to the marks that were showing on Mark’s neck. “I’m sure at least half of the audiences noticed that,” Jaehyun wanted to tease.

Mark blushed, his palm was covering a side of his neck. “No way.” The younger murmured.

Jaehyun grinned at that, “I was just joking, don’t worry _Minhyung_.”

“But we don’t know that! What if they actually saw it?? I would be so embarrassed!” Mark’s voice sounded so whiny.

Jaehyun thought it was cute. 

“You really haven’t changed huh, Minhyung?” He began stroking Mark’s bangs toward the side.

The latter froze, unknowing what to do—_what to react_. They were only a few meters away now, Mark gulped—he tried to step back to avoid  _things_ he didn’t want to happen. This was dangerous. Mark worried that Jaehyun’s cologne could be imprinted on him again—like the last time they were standing too close to one and another. And Jaehyun himself probably didn’t even do it on purpose.

“Jaehyun, I told you to stop wearing this perfume.” Mark told him. “The smell is too strong.”

Jaehyun chuckled, “What? You’re scared Lucas might found out that you’re staying and talking to me?”

_Yes_. “No.”

“Then why do you even care about the perfume I wear? It’s so random of you to comment about it.” Jaehyun’s smile curling into a cheeky smirk.

“Just...just because!” Mark responded quickly before he ran out of the door.

Jaehyun chuckled loudly, didn’t expect Mark to just run out like that. Was he that embarrassed to answer?

Whatever it was, it made Jaehyun thinking that Mark really hadn’t changed one bit. He was still the same Mark Jaehyun had encountered a few years back.

Despite his trenchant and haughty persona, Mark actually could be easily flustered. At times like those, he honestly had become the cutest and dorkiest creature ever.

“No wonder Lucas is so damn possessive.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Cause honestly, if you had become mine first..I would be really possessive too.” He whispered the last few words before he left the restroom as well.

* * *

“I told you not to meet him privately ever again, didn’t I?” Lucas whispered against Mark’s throat. The younger hitched. He was sitting on top of Lucas’ thighs—the latter’s hands were already under Mark’s shirt, stroking the younger’s back up and down.

This wasn’t what Mark had expected; they both got inside the limousine only a few minutes ago. And before he knew it, Lucas already pulled him on top of his lap. They kissed, pliant and sweet. And yes Mark was confused, but he didn’t wanna lose, so—he ended up reaching on Lucas’ collar and pulling the older even closer.

The kiss became wilder. Pretty lips brushing wet and forceful, kissing Lucas’ sweet plump lips. Mark could see Jaehyun and Doyoung talking outside the window as the car passed them by. Then without warning, Lucas yanked on Mark’s hair, earning a loud moan from the latter.

“Don’t you dare look at him, _Minhyung_.”

Lucas’ voice was full of adrenaline, deep and husky and demanding. Mark let his head fell against Lucas’ shoulder. 

“Lucas, you fucking bastard..my head hurts!” Mark exclaimed after he looked at him.

Lucas ignored him and connected both of their lips into an open mouthed kiss. Lucas grabbed some strands of Mark’s hair, pulling him harshly whenever the younger tried to moan or even made the smallest sound. Lucas’ tongue was inside Mark’s cavern, absenting nearly every single teeth inside his mouth. Mark wanted to hiss, but instead—he ended up biting on Lucas’ tongue.

The latter was shocked, it felt. He quickly yanked Mark’s hair to the side, glaring at the latter as soon as their eyes met.

“Not bad, Mark Wong, not bad.” Lucas spoke, tone was intrigued.

Mark glared back at him.

_Two can play at this game_.

* * *

Mark barely stepped inside—not even able to see the room before Lucas blocked his view and slammed Mark against the door. The latter groaned in pain, yet still feeling some type of twisted pleasure within his impacted body.

Lucas was the fire, flaring and dangerous and just so full of adrenaline. With his dark orbs staring deeply against Mark’s own, and his hands were gripping on his wrists like iron. They were too close—_it felt so torturous_.

Lucas decided to attack Mark’s neck, his pale and tender column. His hands were bruising the younger’s wrists, and Mark felt like he was dying for air. Mark could feel Lucas’ fangs sinking deeply against his jaw.

Mark froze for a moment when he felt Lucas’ leg between his groin. The older laughed against Mark’s skin when he noticed Mark tried to prevent his voice coming out from his mouth.

Lucas began biting even harder, his leg pushed forward against Mark’s erection. The latter bit back a growl, staring at Lucas with daggers in his eyes. The fore-play Lucas always did toward Mark could seriously make the latter lost his sanity. 

“You shouldn’t hold back, kitten.” 

Mark shivered at the pet name. 

Lucas began to hold Mark’s waist, pulling and pushing him forward—Lucas chuckled huskily before he captured Mark’s lips once more. They were so far gone, they were literally drowning in the depth of a sea. Lucas was addicted and Mark hated to stop him. 

The older quietly locked the door before he dragged Mark onto their bed.

Mark let out a small whine when the kiss ended. They both were gazing upon each other’s eyes. Lucas was on top of him, holding him in his place. His dark starry eyes were looking so hungry, so predatory—_somehow, he looked so honest_. Mark could feel his cheeks flushed.

“You look like about to burst down there.” Lucas teased as he was palming Mark’s covered erection. Under him, Mark hissed—reaching on Lucas’ bicep to give it a light squeeze. 

“Lucas, fuck you.”

The said male chuckled sinuously against Mark’s ear. “Isn’t that what we’re gonna do?”

Mark mewled when Lucas began nibbling his earlobe so playfully. The latter could feel Mark’s warmth heating from the base of his throat.

Lucas felt something searing through his body, hot and fizzling against his skin. He wanted to be Mark’s everything and all—his will to live, his oxygen, his _soulmate_. Because Mark had always been Lucas’ everything, his _one and_ _only_ everything. He would do anything to keep Mark safe, to protect him. He wanted to make Mark happy, _always_.

The younger was running his palm up and down against Lucas’ arm. The latter pulled away to take a moment and watched over Mark’s expression; glossy eyes, parted lips, cheeks dusted with pink. Lucas felt something within him about to burst. He was blushing abruptly just from the way Mark looked. _Shit_. He thought as he felt his erection, hard. 

Mark’s eyes were displaying lust and needs. 

“_Yukhei_,”

His voice was soft. Tender even. Mark wanted him, Mark needed him. _Badly_.

_Fuck me, Yukhei_.

Mark demanded with his eyes.

Lucas let out an unstrained growl. He kissed Mark; open mouthed, wet tongues, and full of teeth. Lucas was removing Mark’s pants almost too automatically. The younger moaned, loud and clear when Lucas had pushed his own erection against Mark’s. 

Lucas’ teeth were dragging hard on Mark’s bottom lip before he forwarded to his jaw. Lucas actually had the desire to strangle Mark, making him beg for air—his breath hitching hard as he began to cry silently. And Mark knew, he always knew that Lucas had a thing for Mark’s throat. Always trying to mark it, pain it, dig it—_you name it_. If Lucas hadn’t known better, he would’ve pulled a knife on him already.

Mark moaned, his dick was still pressing hard against Lucas’ covered one. The friction—burning and just borderline painful. One of Mark’s hands made it way into Lucas’ shirt, touching over his proud abs while the other was holding onto his shoulder blade. 

“Yukhei, fuck. Yukhei, please. _Yukhei_,” He sounded so desperate, so captivating, so greedy. Mark pulled on his collar before he bit down on Lucas’ shoulder, hard and deep. He wanted to leave his own mark on Lucas’ skin, even if it wasn’t as visible. Lucas growled, almost animalistic. 

Lucas slipped his finger inside his asscrack, earning a yelp and a squeeze from Mark. The former laughed, kissing his sweet dusted pink cheek. He began teasing the puckering entrance, and it already felt so wet and soft. 

“You still feel so wet down there, is it because of yesterday?” Lucas asked, mellowly.

He could feel his own erection paining against the friction, he felt his precum starting to leak and stain a bit on his underwear. Mark was torturously close—moaning and calling out Lucas’ name. 

He needed his clothes off.

Lucas didn’t care if he will torn it apart, he’s rich. He could buy the same set, limited or not. He just didn’t give a single fuck about what he currently wear. He needed his clothes off. He needed to fuck Mark.

“_Yukhei_.”

The way Lucas’ name rolled out, so low and sinuously. 

_Lucas would be damned_. “Fuck, Minhyung, stop being so needy already. Fuck.” He took the chance to connect both of their lips again. Tongues were already twirling with one and another. Lucas tried slowly pulling down his pants with all the strengths he had left.

They both were starting to get impatient. 

Lucas tried to prob Mark’s hole again, earning him a whimper. Chests were pressed together, they felt so warm—_so hot_. They didn’t even give each other anymore space. They were close, really close. And the noises that curled out from Mark’s throat—it all so enchanting. Beautiful. Fascinating.

“Kitten, move your legs.”

And so Mark did, he complied—parting both of his legs. Lucas hummed, lifting his own hips forward until it touched the base of Mark’s asscheeks. The latter groaned, his mouth slightly opened, their eyes met; dark starry orbs met sweet doe eyes.

Lucas growled, burying his erection deep inside Mark’s nectar. Soft, smooth, and easy. Mark nearly jolted in surprise as he moaned Lucas’ name.

The older didn’t have trouble pushing and pulling inside Mark’s entrance—_he already felt so wet and prepared_. Mark squirmed under him, his body trembled with full pain and pleasure. 

Lucas started slowly speeding his pace, thrusting in and out so deeply within him. He was panting as he looked for Mark’s sweet spot. His hole was clenching tightly around Lucas’ shaft, it felt so excited. The smaller boy moaned even louder as Lucas’ thrusts began to be rougher and sharper.

The way Mark’s body reacted; it was absolutely wonderful. 

Mark chanted Lucas’ name like a spell, his voice became louder and slightly raspier when Lucas had finally found Mark’s sweet spot. His cock was fully buried inside Mark’s tight, hot heat.

“You always like it rough, don’t you?” Lucas’ lips curled into a smirk, feral.

“Because it’s you.” Mark let out a low, huskier chuckle. Glossy, teary eyes were staring at Lucas. “Being slow, gentle, and vanilla—those are not your style. And as for me, I prefer an adrenaline rush, _a challenge_.” 

Lucas’ smirk grew wider. They were falling, deep and hard. And somehow it felt so easy—it felt so _right_. To crash, to burn, to be out of control. As long as it’s Mark—Lucas always ended up with, as long as it’s Lucas—Mark always ended up with; they didn’t give a single fuck. 

And the heat, it continued and expanded through their bodies as Mark began whispering and chanting his name once again. He touched Lucas everywhere, fondling him with a tender, electrocuting touch.

“_Yukhei, I love you._”

And Lucas fell—crashed even harder, even deeper. Those words rolled out so easily from Mark’s lips. Lucas was losing it, badly. Mark was starting to consume him whole. It was crazy how someone like Mark Lee could make him feel _like_—he was losing his goddamn mind.

* * *

_“Mark Lee.” _

_Mark felt the wind blowing hard against his face. The sun was too bright, he ended up bringing his hand over his forehead to get a clear look on the figure’s face._

_“Lucas? I didn’t know you were planning to go to this highschool too.” _

_Lucas walked closer, he looked around before he looked back down at Mark. The latter was sitting with his back leaning against the tree. Mark pulled his hand away, Lucas was blocking his view. The older began bending down, making their faces at least ten centimeters away from each other._

_Mark had a confused look on his face._

_“What?” He blurted out._

_Lucas widening his eyes, slightly flustered as he was clearing his throat and rolled to sit beside Mark._

_“I’m here because you’re here, dumbass.” Lucas said, face looking elsewhere._

_Mark suddenly felt the heat touching his cheeks. “I didn’t know, sorry.” _

_“Why are you apologizing? You’re my fiancé now, it will be my duty to be always there for you.” Lucas spoke, more honestly then._

_“Bro, you don’t have to do that. You know I can protect myself.” Mark smiled at his way._

_“My god, Mark Lee,” Lucas chuckled out loud. “I told you, didn’t I? Don’t you dare call me by that word ever again.”_

_“Oh yeah..” Mark laughed, so beautifully. “I kept forgetting that we aren’t bros anymore.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it uwu
> 
> — twitter : @qcrylic  
instagram : @vacancey


End file.
